Hollywood Height: The Way
by Karate Diva
Summary: Loren and Eddie struggle through what's right and wrong. Will Loren run for the hills or fight it out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I solely own the plot. Everything else belongs to teen nick and nick

* * *

Eddie's POV  
Loren had been distant the past couple of days and it was starting to scare me. Here we are at our penthouse sitting on the couch after loren had started and ended and intense make out session. We sat staring at the T.V. when all of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw Loren running to the bathroom. I quickly followed behind her and found her throwing up. I held her hair and waited for her to finish.

Eddie: Loren, what's wrong?

Loren: Nothing, just a bad salad at Rumor. I guess.

Eddie: Was it the salad or the steak and alfredo or the maybe gooey chocolate chunky brownie you got on the way home. I said smirking.

Loren: Shut up ! Meanie it was the salad.

Eddie: Ok. Ready for bed?

Loren: Yeah I'm so tired.

Loren and I went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Loren's POV  
I waited for Eddie to get into a deep sleep and I quietly slipped out of bed. I quietly packed up all if my stuff and I quickly wrote a note that read :

Babe,  
I am so sorry for doing this but I don't think I can deal. I love you with all my heart. Just know I'm safe and for the most part healthy. Don't call me. I will call you when I'm ready.

XOXOXO,  
Your Loren Tate

I leave the note on the piano and walk out. I head to the one place I can have peace. I think Eddie and I are soul mates but I know fthat won't matter when he finds out . I head to Max's beach bungalow. When I get there I check my phone.  
Nothing which means he should be waking up soon it only takes a little while for him to realize I'm not there. I'm exhausted. I go to the bathroom and look at my reflection. Probably not satisfactory in Eddie s opinion. I crawl into bed and go to sleep.

* * *

Eddie's POV  
I wake up and she's not with me. I checked the bathroom and nothing. I checked the kitchen even though I knew she wasn't there. I head up stairs to me and Loren's closet. I notice that Loren's side is empty. I feel my stomach drop and head to our dresser. I look at her side and nothing. I head downstairs to call her when I see a note. I picked it up and read the note aloud :

Babe,  
I am so sorry for doing this but I don't think I can deal. I love you with all my heart. Just know I'm safe and for the most part healthy. Don't call me. I will call you when I'm ready.

XOXOXO,  
Your Loren Tate

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. I knew where she was but I had to double check. I scrolled through my contacts and found her name. I hit call and breathed.  
Eddie and Aid's phone call

Eddie: Aid is lo with you.

Aid: No she is why are you calling me at 3 in the morning.

Eddie: I woke up and lo was gone. When I say gone I mean she took all her stuff * his voice cracked and he broke down* and I don't know what I did wrong.

Aid: I know your confused and hurt, but you a grown man 22 to exact get it together. Find lo and talk to her.

Eddie: Ok thanks aid.

Aid: no problem. oh and mel, Nora and max are here. we were talking and everyone crashed so she's not with them. * max mumbled something* oh max said the spare key to the bungalow is in the vase on the table. goodnight eddie.

Aid hung up and eddie headed up to his and lo's room and packed a bag. he grabbed the spare key and headed out the door. He headed to his rental Escalade and headed to the bungalow. When he got their he opened the door and put his stuff in the guest bedroom he crawled into bed and went to sleep wanting to walk in with loren and slide into bed.

* * *

Loren's POV  
I woke and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and held in the urge to throw up. I succeeded and went down the hall. I heard water running and started to panic. Did someone break in and spend the night? I screamed at the top of my lungs and the water immediately turned off. I walked toward my room again and the door to the bathroom opened next to the guest room. I saw a steamy figure wrapped in a towel. Me being curious I walk toward it.

Eddie: Loren, why?

I immediately turned around and ran to my room. Eddie was quick and followed behind me. I knew he was following and stopped as a wave of nausea rushed over me. I ran into the master bath and just barely made it to the toilet. I felt warm hands touch my neck and pull my hair back. When I finished and flushed I turned around and my suspicions were confirmed. It was Eddie the person I was trying but clearly not succeeding at avoiding. Why is he here I don't want him to just leave like I know he will and I guess I can't prevent huh.

Loren: What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?

Eddie: I came to find out why my fiance' the person I love more than life it self moved out in the middle of the night. I had a hunch but it was confirmed when I used the phone finder app to see if you were out of the city.

Loren: Why do you care Eddie your just going to leave. *she walked into the the room again and covered herself with the comforter.* Would you please put on pants Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah but were not done discussing this.

He put on some sweatpants but purposely left his top half naked and made sure it was still wet and I could tell. I rolled my eyes as he stood in the door way.

Eddie: What did I do?  
My phone rings and I sigh in relief. I here heart attack by Demi Lavato and immediately know that it is Aid.

Phone call Lo and Aid  
Aid: What the heck Loren Elizabeth Tate.  
Loren: What did I do now Aid.  
Aid: I don't know Lo. How about packing up in the middle of the night and going missing. Or not telling your fiance? Making a grown ass man cry because he thought he did something wrong and him calling me at 3 in the morning.  
Loren: I have to call you back.* I sprinted to the bathroom just in time*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Way**

Loren's POV  
I hovered over the toilet as I waited for the next wave of nausea to come when it did I moved to the corner by the shower and the wall. I prayed he wouldn't come any closer but to no avail he did and I remember what aid had to me not to long ago.  
Loren: Why were you crying?

Eddie: Huh. He said getting closer and sliding down the wall to sit next to me.

Loren: Why have you been crying Eddie? I said a little louder than intended. Stupid hormones.

Eddie: *took a deep breath* be - because I thoughtilostyou

Loren: I don't have time for games Eddie *I said getting annoyed*

Eddie: What makes you think I'm playing games?

Loren: Just repeat what you said

Eddie: *sighed* because I thought I lost you Loren

Loren: Why would you think that?

Eddie: I don't know maybe because my girlfriend and best friend packed up her stuff in the middle of the night and here's the kicker Lo, she wrote a note and told me not to call or be worried.

I started crying and stood up to walk away and crawl into bed. I turned to face away from Eddie, who layed on top of the comforter sitting up. He gently rubbed my back waiting patiently for me to reply.

Loren: I just wanted to save you the trouble of doing it for me when you got tired of me.

Eddie: Why would you think that?

I got up from the bed and went to the next room.

Loren: Eddie doesn't follow me I'll text you ok.

Eddie: Loren, no! I'm not having this discussion over text.

I felt to strong wet muscular arms around my small torso trapping me.

Loren: Eddie! Let me go now! Let go of me!

Eddie: No, not until you tell me what the heck is going on Loren.

Loren: No, just leave me alone.

I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down. I slid onto my knees. His arms still tightly wrapped around me as he lowered his body to the floor. Then everything went black.

Eddie's POV

Oh my gosh! I am screwed. Lo I am sorry. So sorry. Ok Ed, think she is not dead she has a pulse. I carefully lifted Lo to the couch in the living room. I sat next to her and gently shook her. When she woke up I could tell she was upset. Before she could say anything I spoke.

Eddie: Are you ok?

Loren: Why do even care Eddie you don't care? * She said narrowing her eyes*

Eddie: Loren tell me what's going on

Loren:*sighs* How long have I been out?

Eddie: Uh, 20 minutes or so. I still want you to answer my question but drink this first.* I handed her a 12 pack of 32oz blue PowerAde*

Loren: Eddie, no. I don't want to drink that. Why would you want me to drink that anyway?

Eddie: Loren you need to stay hydrated. If you really don't want to I can easily call Kelly and tell her you don't want to perform in Barcelona and go to Ryan Goslings movie premiere. Do you want that Miss Tate?

Loren: You wouldn't* she said challenging raising her eyebrows. *

Eddie: Try Me.* I said in the same tone grabbing my phone and dialing Kelly's number.*

Loren: Fine, ok! I'll drink them.

Loren must really like PowerAde because she downed all 12 in 10 minutes.

Eddie: See that wasn't so bad. * I said with a smirk* Now will you please tell me what the heck is going on.

Loren: No! I told you I would text you Eddie.

Eddie: And I told you I was not having this conversation over text.

Loren: Whatever Eddie. Just leave like everyone else in my life.

Eddie: I hate to be a pain in the aspirin but I refuse to leave you alone knowing you're not healthy. I have half a mind to take you to the hospital and check you in because that's just how worried I am and how much I love you.

Loren: Fine, stay but I am leaving.

I caught Loren's wrist and turned her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

Eddie: Lo, why do you keep pushing me away? We don't do that Lo.

Loren: I what you're talking about ok.

Eddie: Are you kidding me Loren. You can't even look me in my eyes. Loren I love you with everything within me but I don't want to live like my buddy Channing Tatum in "The Vow". Living everyday trying to make you fall in love with me. You're nothing like Paige, I don't know what I did to make you hate me but I'm truly sor-

I didn't get to finish because Loren interrupted me. She kissed me passionately.

Loren: I am scared ok.

She said while pushing me away. I wanted to protest but she just took a small step back from me.

Eddie: Of what Lo? Me leaving because you know it's not going to happen.

Loren: I just don't want to ruin your life ok.

Eddie: What do you mean ruin my life?

Loren: I'm 17 Eddie, and your 20!

Eddie: And your point is…

Loren: My point is their going to blame you * starts crying* and…take…you away… and your fans are going to hate me and try to kill me.

Eddie: Loren who is their and why are they taking me away?

Loren: their is the police and they will take you away because they will think you raped your little sister and got her pregnant.

Eddie: Loren are you pregnant?

Loren: Yes and I'm so so sorry. I feel awful. Eddie, I know you hate-

I cut Loren off the same way she did with me. God we still have a lot to work out.

Eddie: Loren how long have you known?

Loren: 2months * she said quickly*

Eddie: Seriously Lo.

Loren: Fine okay. 2 and a half months

Eddie: Which explains your sudden festination in my sweats and sundresses huh. Why didn't you tell me?

Loren: I wasn't planning on telling you.

Eddie: I can't believe you weren't going to tell me. Just tell me how many appointments have I missed.

Loren: You really want to know?

Eddie: No Lo, I don't want to meet the Easter Bunny who poops chocolate and eats rainbows.

Loren: Really Eddie there's no reason to be a butt about it.

Eddie: There are a lot of reasons but still I'm sorry Loren.

When were you planning to telling me? Really Eddie that's the question you had to ask huh. I heard her mumble.

Eddie: You still haven't answered my question Loren.

Loren: Fine. Zero.

Eddie: You're joking right. Youre are 2 and half months in and you haven't been to the doctor. Why not Lo?

Loren: Because in the state of California particularly Hollywood you can't schedule an appointment without an adult or the father of the child.

Eddie: That still doesn't explain why you didn't get an appointment Lo.

Loren: Because I didn't have an adult to take me and you- I just couldn't take you.

Eddie: You didn't have an adult to go with. Really Lo? What about Pops, Mom, Jake, Kelly, Aid, Mel, Phil, shall I go on. Couldn't take one of them huh?

Loren: And what would I say… Huh. Hey mom, can you take me to an OB/GYN? I'm having my brother's baby but before you ask, no he didn't rape me. Yeah that would have gone to well.

Eddie: Two things: 1- We aren't related. Max and Katy Duran are like guardians. They legally made you an adult Loren.

Loren: Oh! I didn't know.

Oh my God! $2 in the swear jar I thought to myself when the realization occurred that Lo think I raped her.

Eddie: * sighed* Loren do you feel like I raped you? * I walked to her and put my hands on her waist*

Loren: No I was the one who started it.

Eddie: Touché, but then you didn't stop me or yourself then it's not rape.

Loren: Yes, it is because your 20 and I'm 17.

Eddie: Loren remember like 2 minutes ago I told you were a legal adult.

Loren: OH, yeah.

I pulled Lore closer to me when she suddenly pulled away.

Eddie: What's wrong Lo?

Loren's POV

I didn't even answer. I ran back to the Master bathroom and locked the door. This time ii really thought it was the salad. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I prayed it wasn't what I thought it was. I finished and didn't dare to look. I washed my hands and opened the door to a waiting Eddie. I walked past him and put my hand in my lap.

Loren: I think I had a miscarriage.

Eddie:* rubs his neck*Ok…um, uh. We'll just go to your appointment to uh make sure. * I looked at him* I'm not saying you don't know what you're talking about I just want *his voice cracks* you and I to get * he started crying* closure on the situation.

I walk over and pull him in to a tight hug. I hold on tighting my grip. I start to feel my arms stinging and my vision getting blurry. After the first tear falls, they don't start flowing. We stand there telling each other it will be okay it would be okay. When I look to see what time it is I realize that we cried for almost half an hour.

Loren: This is my entire fault.

Eddie: No, it's not Lo and I don't want you to ever say that again ok.

Eddie's POV

Eddie Maximus (Really Ma… Really) Duran, get yourself together. You have a girlfriend that needs you emotionally and physically. I need to step up to the plate and be there for her. I took a deep breath and decided I couldn't wallow and neither could Loren. I had to get Loren out the bungalow and into the sun.

Eddie: Lo are you hungry?

Loren: Actually I am.

Eddie: Go out, take out or you're cooking *I prayed she chose the third option*

Loren: Um…I am in a cooking mood so, I'll cook.

Eddie: Ok

Loren: Shrimp and Scallop Alfredo ok with you baby?

Eddie: yeah.

I walked in to the master bedroom and made the bed. I got a brilliant idea to have a beach picnic. Just Me and Lo. I walked into the office and wrote a song.

Eddie:*running over lyrics*

In the beginning, I never thought it would be you

When we were chilling', smiling in the photo booth

We got closer, yeah; soon you were eating off my spoon.

And coming over, and we would talk all afternoon.*end lyrics*

I remember Lo and I were on our 7th date (yeah we were exclusive but I just love to take her out) and took her out for ice-cream. She got the Mint Chocolate Chip Blitz and I got the Rocky Road my usual. I wanted to try some and I had a brilliant idea.

*Flash Back*

Eddie: Hey Lo, can I try some pretty please.

Loren: Sure babe.

Eddie: Yay!

Loren: Here*holds out her cup of ice-cream*

Eddie: Nope*taking the cup and putting in the cup holder*

Loren: Babe I'm confused what –

Before she could say anything else. I crashed my lips onto hers. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she willingly gave it. I took my time deepening the kiss and exploring her mouth. She and I were fighting for dominance. I usually win but today I gave in and slowly pulled away. Wiping a little off of the corner her mouth.

Eddie: That was really tasty. We should do more often bade.

Loren: Well I'm glad you tried something new.

I playfully pushed her shoulder and started pouting.

*End of Flashback*

I walked to our room and to Loren's bag. I pulled out all of her swimsuits. I picked a white and navy stripped bikini with red anchor. I also picked out a white sundress with navy polka dots. To tie it all together I picked out some navy sandals. It's been 35 minutes which means I need to change. I walked into the guest bedroom and changed into a pair of white and navy swim trunks with the little red Hollister bird. I walked in the kitchen and smiled at Lo. I walked up to Lo and snaked my arms around her tiny frame. I kissed her neck and said "Hey, beautiful."

Eddie: Loren, I will set the table while you go change okay.

Loren: Okay, but why do I need to change.

Eddie: Uh…because I uh, want you to be comfortable.

Loren: Ok, I'll be right back.

Eddie: Oh and beautiful. I love you.

I walked to the cabinet to get containers. I packed up our meal and the salad she made and put it in a picnic basket. Then I thought about drinks and remembered we are both under age and Ma isn't here to keep an eye on our drinking so I did the next best thing, since wine was clearly out. I got some cranberry juice and wine glasses. I gently put them in the picnic basket. I went outside to set up the picnic. I jogged back inside and wrote Loren a note.

My Note:

_Hey the Beautiful Miss Loren Tate_

_I'm outside. I accidently burnt the Shrimp and Scallop Alfredo. Anyways I have a surprise for you Lo. Meet me outside. _

_Love you Gorgeous._

_Eddie # Your very own Rockstar ;)_

_P.S._

_Turn left. Take Fifteen steps and you should see me._

Then I went to the picnic and sat down making sure everything was perfect. 15 minutes later Loren came and looked at me with total disbelief.

Loren: Eddie, How does one manage burning food putting it on plates?

Eddie: That's the thing Lo I didn't burn anything.

We enjoyed out meal and talked all night about total random topics that happened to be on our minds. After a couple hours we raced back to the bungalow and called it a night.

I woke up in the middle of the night a starred at Loren and all her beauty. A little while later I fell back asleep.

Loren's POV

I love being wrapped in his arms but this was different. I could tell he was unaware and thought it was endearing. I couldn't breathe though. Most nights he checks to make sure I can get out in the middle of the night for various nights but not tonight. I couldn't budge. He had this death grip that wasn't easing up. He kept saying Lo don't this and I was lost. I tried to pry his arms from around me but he is 3 times stronger easily. I breathed and to pry myself free. I laid here thinking of what was running through that mind of his and if that was the reason for kind of squeezing the breath out of me. I hoped that it wasn't because I am- never mind. Is it because I don't want to be alone while he tours Australia for a month with Ian as his personal photographer. My mind kept racing as his grip tightened more if that is even possible. I turned just enough to see him and I kissed him. Then it happened he woke up and looked confused. I got up out of bed and the thing he said next scared me to death because it wasn't even possible.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry for all the confusion. Here's what's going on. Loren mom Nora is dead and the Durans take her in after making her a legal adult. Eddie and Loren aren't related but are seeing each other. You will see why the whole 22 and 20 thing makes sense at the end of the chapter. I am sorry for not making it clearer. As always read and review and pm me for questions and clarification.**_

Chapter 3- The Way

**Eddie**: Babe I know you're confused with the miscarriage and everything else but Lo please don't leave me. You are my sole definition of air.

_I looked at him like he had 3 heads and a tail. Miscarriage… what? How can I miscarry when I'm still a virgin? I haven't left second base. What is he talking about?_

**Loren**: What are you talking about?

**Eddie**: Lo, I know you're sad and all but you can't pretend this isn't happening.

**Loren**: What are you going through, Eddie?_ Then it hit me. I had to play dumb to figure out what the heck he was talking about._ I'm just really out of it. Tell me what I did.

He went on to tell me everything in between sniffles. Shock didn't even begin to describe how I felt. I composed myself and looked at him lovingly.

**Loren**: Eddie, sweetheart. Please don't take this the wrong way but that didn't happen.

**Eddie**: Loren, how could you say that didn't happen Lo? We just had dinner on the beach and … _he starts to ramble and stutter._

**Loren**: Babe, just take a breath and look at our surroundings. We aren't at the bungalow and we are still on second base. All my stuff is in the closet. You did call Aid but that's not how your converstation went. From what she told me it went something like this at 3 p.m.

**Eddie and Aid "Real "Phone Convo**

**Eddie: ** Hey Aid is Lo with you?

**Aid: **No she isn't but whatever you did she is pissed at you. What did you do?

**Eddie: **I asked her something and she took it the wrong way and gave me the silent treatment even when we went to dinner. We got back and went to sleep, I woke up and she was gone. I called, texted, tweeted, emailed, and facebooked but she won't respond.*vioce cracks* and now I feel like the king of asses because of what I did.

**Aid:** I know you're confused and hurt, but you are a grown man 22 to exact get it together. Find lo and talk to her. *Click Aid Hangs Up*

**End of Convo**

**Loren: **The other thing is you are 22 and I am 20. Aid was right; I was and still am upset. I went to the café to blow off some steam.

**Eddie: ** So the only thing accurate in my dream was our names and the fact that you ran off because you were mad.

**Loren:** Not even that. Were mad? Babe I still am mad. You knew how I felt and you still did it. Not mention the other thing.

**Eddie: ** Why are you mad babe?

**Loren: **I am mad because your psychotic ex told mom the accident was my fault and it wasn't.

**Eddie:** So again why are you mad?

**Loren:** Because she is gonna believe Chloe. You know how manipulative she is.

**Eddie:** Yes I do and she can't stand Chloe. Besides it's not that big of a deal. Pops already got a new Lambo and how is it your fault that someone ran in to the side you were sitting on.

**Loren:** I shouldn't have kept going and not to mention you stood there and let her belittle me when you knew I was already mad. Honestly I can't even look at you right now. The other issue you don't see is still in the back of my mind. So I guess talking about it only mad me more upset. So I am going to spend a few nights with mom and pops.

**Eddie: **No, Lo. You leaving angry is only going to make things worse. Just sit down with me and talk it out like we always do.

**Loren:** I just can't right now. *She walked to the door*

**I pulled her closer to me before she cloud get her hand on the handle. Her back was against my chest. I kissed her neck and felt her cave a little. She pulled away from my grip and headed to the door again. I gently grasped her wrist and turned her to face me. When she wouldn't look at me, I pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Being Loren and stubborn she resisted at first but caved. She kisses with the same anger and passion. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer deepening the kiss. She tilted her head allowing me to have a better angle. I bit down a little on her bottom lip asking for entrance. When she denied me, I was almost certain that I was forgiven and out of the woods. I pulled her closer if that's possible and continuing to kiss her. I slid my right hand down from waist to her butt and gave it a hard squeeze. When she gasped I took the opportunity to invade her mouth. She playfully slapped my back. Our kiss was getting more intense. I slowly walked to the couch with Loren walking backwards. We got there and I layed on top of Loren. It was getting really heated when Loren switched positions so she was on top. It was clearly about to escalate when she got up and walked to the kitchen and sat on the counter with a bottle of water. I walked up to her stood between her legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and sucked on her collar bone. I bit down gently when she pushed me away.**

**Loren:** Stop it Eddie. Me being ready doesn't change the fact that I'm mad and hurt.

**Eddie:** I don't see the big deal Lo.

**Loren: **Don't call me that Eddie. Not now. Look I'm over the whole Chloe thing. And the big deal is you asked me to sign a prenup the day after I you gave me my promise ring. How is that not a big deal.

**Eddie: **…

_Author's Note: Hey, I am sorry its on the shorter side I felt bad for leaving you guys in the cold like that. The next chapter will be longer and hopefully will be up with in the next week or two. Anyway, thanks for the love and continue to read and review. _


End file.
